


Cadeau Gémellaire

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, basé sur des headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelys, la soeur jumelle de Galessin, passe une folle nuit d'amour. Galessin se réveille le lendemain couvert de suçons, transmis par sa soeur à cause de leur lien magique, et ne s'en rend pas compte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadeau Gémellaire

**Author's Note:**

> Le personnage d'Aelys, ici mentionné, ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'un personnage issu des headcanons d'helveticaes sur tumblr que j'ai repris dans cette fic. Je vous invite à aller lire les headcanons concernant Galessin sur son blog si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'élaboration de cette fic. Enjoy :) !

_[Matin – GALESSIN se sent étrangement fatigué malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quelques marques sombres parcourent son cou sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte : des suçons]_

KARADOC, _cuisse de poulet à la main, le croisant dans le couloir_ : Bonjour ! (remarquant les suçons) Ah bah mon cochon je vois qu'on s'est fait plaisir !

 

_GALESSIN fronce les sourcils et commence à perdre patience pendant que KARADOC continue._

 

KARADOC, _sans remarquer l'expression ténébreuse de GALESSIN_ : Vous êtes un p'tit cachotier en fait, vous êtes toujours seul et… _(se prend une claque de GALESSIN)_

 

_[Jour – GUENIEVRE et DEMETRA sont assises sur un banc dans les jardins. Leurs voix sont basses mais remplies d'excitation]_

 

GUENIEVRE, _se penchant vers DEMETRA_ : Oh, est-ce que vous connaissez la nouvelle concernant le seigneur Galessin ?

DEMETRA, _souriant en sachant qu'elle va en apprendre davantage_ : Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

GUENIEVRE, _posant une main sur l'épaule de DEMETRA pour l'approcher afin qu'elle l'entende_ : Et bien, j'ai entendu dire par Angharad que son cou serait couvert de suçons !

DEMETRA, _n'en croyant pas ses oreilles_ : Non !

GUENIEVRE, _encore plus joyeuse_ : Si ! Et en plus il n'aime pas qu'on en parle ! J'ai entendu le seigneur Karadoc se plaindre qu'il lui ait donné une gifle.

DEMETRA : Mais on sait avec qui ?

GUENIEVRE : Non, il est très secret ! C'est suspect si vous voulez mon avis. _(S'arrêtant avant que son visage s'illumine)_ Oh ! Et si on essayait de mener l'enquête ? Oh comme c'est excitant ! Une histoire d'amour secrète à Kaamelott !

 

_[Intérieur – Les chevaliers sont tous assis autour de la Table Ronde en silence. GALESSIN arbore une mine sombre et agacée, semblant prêt à exploser]_

 

LEODAGAN, _au bout d'un moment_ : Non j'suis désolé mais ça va pas être possible.

ARTHUR, _irrité_ : Quoi ?

LEODAGAN : Comment quoi ? Mais vous voyez pas l'autre guignol là ? _(montre GALESSIN avec ses mains)_

GALESSIN, _menaçant_ : Le guignol il va se lever et vous en coller une si vous continuez.

LEDOGAN, _sourire narquois sur le visage_ : Et beh, moi qui pensait que vous pourriez vous être adouci, ça vous a pas rendu aimable.

CALOGRENANT : Nan mais sans déconnez, dîtes nous.

GALESSIN, _agacé_ : Dire quoi ?

ARTHUR, _tentant un sourire conciliant_ : Excusez-nous cher Duc, c’est juste qu’on se posait la question. Comme on vous voit tout seul d’habitude, nous sommes juste intrigués, voilà tout.

GALESSIN : Mais intrigué par quoi bordel ? Depuis ce matin vous êtes tous à me regarder avec vos yeux de merlans frits : ma tête vous revient plus ?

PERCEVAL : Mais non mais c’est vos trucs sur le cou. Comme si on vous avait tapé.

GALESSIN, _étonné_ : Quels trucs ?

PERCEVAL : Bah j’sais pas on dirait comme des bleus.

 

_GALESSIN attrape son casque, l’essuie et tente d’apercevoir son cou dedans. Il remarque enfin les suçons, l’air horrifié._

 

GALESSIN, _le désespoir dans sa voix_ : Putain de lien magique de merde.


End file.
